fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
You Never Listen, You Complain!
You Never Listen, You Complain! is the twelfth episode of The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour. Synopsis Teams return to Italy but travel to Milan. Teams face the second Yield and U-Turn of the season, dropping a dominant team into last place. The Roadblock has teams scrambling to catch their dropped cannonballs, while at the Detour, teams literally crash. Route Markers Route Info 1 = Teams must travel back to Rome, Italy, then fly to Milan, Italy. When they arrive, teams must travel to Sforzesco Castle and find their next clue. |-| Roadblock = The team member performing this Roadblock must carry fifty cannonballs to a marked area before receiving their next clue. |-| Route Info 2 = Teams must travel on foot to Turati Subway Station, then take the train to Basilica di San Calimero and find their next clue. |-| Yield = At Basilica di San Calimero, teams have the option to Yield another team, with two slots available. Camilla and Azura used the first slot of the Yield on Andy and Jade. Andy and Jade used the second slot of the Yield on Marina and Mao. Both teams had to wait 20 minutes before they could continue racing. |-| Route Info 3 = Teams must travel to B38 Club Milano and find their next clue. |-| Detour = Choice A: Play it by Ear Teams must locate Monumento ai Caduti Milanesi della Grande Guerra, then learn how to play the mandolin. When teams perform the song correctly, teams must earn 75 euros from passersby to receive their next clue. Choice B: Bottle of Cheer At B38 Club Milano, teams must carry four glasses of cocktails on a tray to Il Gattopardo Cafè Disco. If teams carry the glasses with the liquid above a designated line, teams will receive their next clue. |-| Route Info 4 = Teams must travel to Duomo di Milano and find their next clue. |-| U-Turn = At Duomo di Milano, teams have the option to U-Turn another team. Kumi and Ikebana used their U-Turn on Andy and Jade. The second slot went unused. Since Andy and Jade performed the Play it by Ear Detour, they were forced to backtrack and complete the Bottle of Cheer Detour. |-| Route Info 5 and Pit Stop = Teams must travel to San Siro Stadium and check in. For coming in first place, Camilla and Azura each won all 7 FanofkinopiOS models. For coming in last place, Andy and Jade will encounter a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. Leaderboard * 1st place: Camilla and Azura * 2nd place: Ryo and Deply * 3rd place: Klein and Leo * 4th place: Ann and Violet * 5th place: Linda and Mae * 6th place: Kumi and Ikebana * 7th place: Christine and Sparkle * 8th place: Lexy and Berri * 9th place: Marina and Mao * 10th place: Andy and Jade (last place, non-elimination leg) Trivia * The episode's title was said by Ann to Violet at the Play it by Ear Detour. Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Episodes Category:The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour Episodes Category:The Amazing Flipline Race